


Unbelievable

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Alex & Co. (TV)
Genre: Cemma, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Music, OTP!!, Ray does not Exist, Romance, Sam didn't leave either, Series of Oneshots, What would have happened if Christian never left?, Yes I am so hooked on this show that I watched what I could find in Italian Spanish and English, during the series, future life, lots and lots of fluff, love!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: A series of one-shots about Christian and Emma whose love is unbelievable, beautiful and strong.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> All credit of the show and its characters go to its creators and the actors and actresses who brought the characters to life. I only take credit in wishing that Christian never left and that he and Emma never broke up so I imagined a world in which that happened.

_Australia._

She couldn't even wrap her mind around it.

There were rumors floating around the school that Christian and his family were moving to _Australia_.

As she ran to meet Christian in the park, she hoped desperately that it wasn't true.

It wasn't a question of their relationship.

She knew that if they had to, they would make a long-distance relationship work.

They _had_.

When she was in America for her throat operation.

That time in America had only made her realize how much she loved Christian ever more.

His eyes.

His smile.

The way his hand felt holding hers.

Watching him play football.

Hearing him sing and play the drums.

His hugs.

His laugh.

His kisses.

How having him by her side made everything better- all the problems and fears less scary than before.

It only made her realize how life was so much better with Christian in it.

But, She would just miss him greatly.

She loved having him right there besides her. 

Her eyes lit up as she saw him on the park bench.

She ran towards him and he caught her in a giant hug.

He leaned down and they shared a sweet kiss which turned into several kisses.

She wanted to remain in his arms forever but she had to know.

"Christian, I know that if this were true, you would have told me first because we tell each other everything but I need to know. Are you moving to Australia?"

He looked at her in surprise before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and resting his forehead against hers.

"No! I am staying right here in Italy, _with you_. My parents set up a new branch of their business in Australia and so they will be flying down there in two weeks for a month. During that time, I will stay with Alex. Em, I am happiest when I am with you, when I am around you. I _love_ you and it is you and me together _forever_. I am not going anywhere."

As he drew her in for another kiss, Emma decided that she quite liked the sound of forever.

 


End file.
